


A Miracle Named Cassie

by avdubs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parents, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdubs/pseuds/avdubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione have had great difficulty conceiving a child, but after years of trying, they may finally get their wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miracle Named Cassie

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a frequent (and absolutely lovely) reviewer on ff.net. But since I am no loner posting new one shots to ff.net, it's being posted here. I hope you enjoy this Sam Wallflower! 
> 
> See prompt in end notes

When they first start trying to conceive a child, Draco insists it's going to be a boy. 

"The Malfoy men always produce males." he tells her one evening as they're curled up on the couch. 

She rolls her eyes and continues playing with his hair. She loves his hair; soft as silk and easy to tousle. His thumb is running circles against the back of her neck. 

"I don't know, I'd quite like to have a girl." she comments. 

She can sense his nose scrunching and his head shaking in disagreement. He shifts slightly and readjusts his arm. 

"The Malfoy line would end if we had a daughter, you realize that don't you?" he's only half serious but Hermione tenses anyway. 

"Well unfortunately for all of us, we have no control of what happens." 

* * *

 

After six months of trying, Hermione is outright frustrated. Is it this hard for everyone? Age has nothing to do with it, they're only twenty-four. Hermione has always been healthy, as has Draco. So why on Earth is this so bloody difficult? She's been tracking her ovulation and menstruation for well over six months, so it's not as if they were simply missing the window of opportunity. 

A sudden blur of red head pulls Hermione from her worrying thoughts. Ginny smiles at her as she shits down across from her and takes off her jacket. The cafe they're in is buzzing with conversation, something Hermione is thankful for. A young waitress stops by to take their order; Ginny gets coffee, Hermione gets decaffeinated tea. Ginny doesn't take notice to this tidbit and simply leans in with a huge grin on her face. It's been ages, since they've seen each other. 

"So, how are things? Draco well?" 

Hermione sucks in a breath. She isn't sure how to ask this question. Or have this conversation in general. 

"Ginny, did you and Harry have trouble...conceiving?" 

Ginny laughs and Hermione feels her cheeks burn. There are actual tears in her friends eyes as she tries to compose herself. 

"Merlin, Hermione, no. Are you kidding? My mum popped out seven of us. My whole family's like that." 

When Ginny actual stops wiping at her eyes and her laughter fades, her faces changes to that of horror at the look on Hermione's face. 

Hermione's struggling to hold back tears of embarrassment, but a few of them are dripping down her cheeks. Maybe she shouldn't have talked to Ginny about this. Not even her best friend understands her problem. Fantastic. Bloody fantastic. 

"Shite, Hermione, I'm sorry. Did I upset you? Was I-" she gasps and pity falls upon her freckled features. 

"Oh," she says softly. "Hermione are you and Draco..."

"Trying to start a family?" she finishes. "Yes." 

Ginny leans back in her chair and takes a deep breath. "Wow..." 

Hermione nods. 

"How long have you been trying?" 

"Six months." 

"Have either of you been to a doctor? To make sure...everything's working properly." 

"We were thinking of doing that soon, actually. My mum made sure I started going as soon she felt I was old enough, so I know I'm okay. Or at least I was back then. Before the war." 

"So Draco-"

"Might be the problem? Yeah." 

* * *

 

It only takes Hermione two days to convince Draco to see a doctor with her. He caves the moment she starts crying. They had been arguing, as they had the day before and she couldn't hold it in any longer. 

"Do you not want to get this figured out?" she chokes. "Do you still want to start a family?" 

And that's when he rushes to her, consumes her in his arms and rocks her softly. He runs a hand through his hair and supports her by her waist with his other arm. 

"Of course I do," he whispers. "You know I do. I'm sorry. If had known this-I'll go see a doctor.  _We'll_ see a doctor, yeah?" 

She nods furiously in agreement as her breathing returns to normal and her eyes dry. If there's one thing Draco hates more than anything, it's seeing the love of his life upset. 

* * *

 

Hermione's hand is clenching his tightly as they sit in the doctor's office and wait for his return. They had gone to St. Mungo's (Draco had been insistent they go here first before trying a muggle doctor.). 

"If it's something do with the effects of a curse or magic in any way, it's the only way we'll know."

He was right, of course. She hadn't been able to argue with that logic. 

Draco had been insisting that everything would be fine. That it wasn't anything to do with magic. That it would be a simple fix. 

The door opens and the doctor walks in, a folder clenched tightly in his fingers. Hermione tries to read his expression but fails. She supposes doctors are practiced in that aspect. Keeping their expressions neutral. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," he addresses as he sits down behind his desk. 

They both wait with bated breaths. Draco feels his hand going numb but his muscles aren't working so he suffers in silence. 

"I'm afraid there are two major complications." 

Hermione starts crying immediately. Draco feels the air leave his lungs. Her hand leaves his to cover her face. Draco clears his throat, forcing himself to be strong. 

"Which are?" 

The doctor laces his hands together and leans forward a bit, looking solemn. 

"Mr. Malfoy, have you ever heard of the risks involved with pureblood families?" 

Draco shakes his head. He feels quite stupid. Hermione is paying attention now. 

"One of the risks pureblood families are exposed to is infertility. Because purebloods were desperate to well, pass on their blood status, they were forced to inbreed. And well, over generations of doing so, it unfortunately leads to these sorts of risks." 

Hermione looks horrified at this bit of information and Draco...Draco feels so ashamed, he can't even look at his wife. The doctor pushes his glasses back in to place before speaking again. 

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm so sorry to tell you that the torture you endured seven years ago did quite a bit of damage to your reproductive system. Now it's not impossible for you to get pregnant, but it will be more difficult for you two than most." 

Hermione's sobs return. Draco feels his heart break for his wife. His brilliant, determined, loving wife. What an honor it was to be her husband. An honor he feels like he doesn't deserve right now. She's shaking, he can feel her against him. He puts a reassuring arm around her shoulders. 

"Despite these complications, I encourage you to keep trying. There's two routes you could explore."

Draco and Hermione were both listening now. A glimmer of hope? 

"You could continue trying for a few more months, and if it is still futile, we can begin treatment. Or, we can begin the treatment now." 

"What's the treatment?" It's the first time she speaks. Draco sees that familiar glint in her eye--the one she gets when she's set her mind on something. She sees a door and immediately she has to investigate. 

"A tissue repairing potion. For you, at least. Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do about your potential problem, Mr. Malfoy." 

Draco shrugs. At least they had an option right now. 

"Are there any severe side effects I should know about?" 

The doctor shakes his head. "Typical side effects like nausea, weight fluctuation and rashes you may find bothersome. But no, there are no severe side effects." 

She looks at her husband then, pleading with her eyes. But she doesn't need to. There's no question. 

Hermione tells the doctor they'd like to start treatment now, and he retreats to a room apparently hidden in his office. She'd never seen that before. Then again, she's never been in an actual doctor's office at St. Mungo's. There was a lot she didn't know about the magical hospital. The doctor reappeared with a sealed cauldron and a black messenger bag on top.

He sets them down on his desk and opens the bag to expose over five hundred empty vials. 

"I'll bottle these up with the potion for you then. There's enough to last you two years-"

Hermione blanches. "Two years?" 

"It's for the benefit of the patient. You have a two year window where you will have a daily dose of the potion. Not to say it will take the full two years, but well, every case is different Mrs. Malfoy." he says calmly. 

She nods and just watches as he fills vial after vial of the bubblegum pink potion. At least it looks cheerful. Draco's holding her hand again and she can tell he's tense. Neither of them had any idea...

"Take this potion every night before bed. You must remember to take it every night. You can still try to conceive, but as to when you begin to try again is completely up to you. I would say give it six months before expecting results." 

They nod and thank him and they schedule another appointment six months from now before departing the hospital feeling shaken, but slightly optimistic. Certainly more optimistic than they had felt in recent months. 

* * *

"Still nothing?" Harry asks in disbelief. "Hermione's been taking that potion for what? A little over three years now. Hold on, did Bellatrix really do that much damage?" 

Over the years, Harry and Draco have grown quite close. Once they had managed to get past their old school grudges, they found they shared common values. Family first. Raising their children to develop their own opinions about the world, instead of shoving prejudices down their throats. Be a faithful husband. Of course they shared their differences, but at the core their concerns were the same. 

Draco shakes his head. He can't help but to feel so defeated. They had really thought it was going to work. 

"I feel so guilty." Draco croaks. 

"It's not any more your fault than it is mine, Malfoy and you know it." Harry says sternly; he was pretty good at keeping Draco in check. 

Draco nods just to show Harry that he had heard him. Potter's right. Draco knows he is. He feels guilty by association. His descendants. His aunt. It was hard not feel, somehow, partially responsible for their predicament. 

* * *

After five years of trying, they were both ready to give up. Hermione still, has not been able to get pregnant. They lay on the couch as they had done years before, when they still talked about the what ifs of their unborn child, snuggled up close to one another. She's drifting off to sleep--Draco's playing with her hair, when she hears him mumble under his breath. 

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl...just let us bring a child into this world." 

She smiles to herself and snuggles a little closer. She thinks she feels his arm tighten around her waist but she can't be sure. 

* * *

 

Draco wasn't quite sure when he stopped getting his hopes up that she would miss her period. Probably sometime after seven years of absolutely nothing. They had tried everything. _Everything._ Of magic and muggle invention. Every possible solution, had failed them. So he feels no different than any other when he's sitting at their kitchen table eating eggs toast. 

Until. 

Hermione comes in, a small white object clutched to her chest. There are tears already flowing down her cheeks, a quivering smile spread wide across her features and a shaky laugh escaping her throat as he runs to her and wraps himself around her. He holds her as tightly as he can without breaking her, crying and laughing with her. The air around them feels lighter, the sun seems brighter and Hermione has never looked more beautiful. 

"I took ten pregnancy tests, just to be sure." she breathes into his ear. 

He pulls back and smiles in amazement.  _Of course she would._ And he doesn't blame her. He would too, if it were him. 

"I can't begin to tell you how happy I am right now." he whispers lovingly, pulling her to him again. 

"Me neither." 

* * *

 

Ginny and Harry are ecstatic, albeit a tad bit annoyed when they found out. Three and a half months into Hermione's pregnancy. 

"We just wanted to make sure-"

"That there weren't any early complications." Draco finishes, squeezing his wife's hand. 

She's sensitive of the topic. Bellatrix had nearly made Hermione infertile from the use of the Cruciatus Curse, and there is still a good amount of scar tissue. The doctors worry about her a bit more than they worry about healthy pregnant women, Draco thinks, and Hermione can't stand it. They warn her there could be some complications, and it terrifies her. They've been doing everything the doctors recommend to help the pregnancy goes smoothly, and all they can continue to do is hope it helps. 

"Completely understandable," Ginny says. "I don't mean to steal the spot light, but erm, well, Hermione you've got a pregnancy buddy!" 

They pour two flutes of champagne (for Harry and Draco) and two flutes of sparkling water for Hermione and Ginny and toast one another. 

"To new life." they chorus in the middle of the Potter's living room. 

* * *

Hermione walks with Ginny every day and pigs out with Ginny and cries over commercials and sappy films and complains about her aching feet and odd cravings with Ginny. Both men swear they know more about each other's wifes' pregnancy as they do their own wife's. For once, it seems, Draco and Hermione have a normal experience. She's almost seven months into her pregnancy and so far she is complication free. The baby is developing on schedule and the delivery should go smoothly. 

They're sitting on their balcony one evening, drinking tea (for Hermione, decaf) when she decides now is as good as time any to broach the subject. 

"We need to start thinking of names." 

They had been given the option to find out the sex of their child, but they had agreed they wanted it to be a surprise. 

"Convenient." he responds. "My mother sent us a baby name's book a few weeks ago." 

"Well do you have any ideas right now?" she asks, curious to see what he has to say. 

"If it's a boy," he says. "I like Scorpius." 

Hermione makes a face but she doesn't see it. 

"You want to continue that tradition then?" 

Draco arches an eyebrow. "It's a beautiful tradition." 

"I agree." 

"What Lucy or Cassiopeia if it's a girl?" she suggests, rocking back and forth in her chair. 

Draco smiles widely at her. "I like those very much." 

* * *

She wakes him by practically screaming his name and scratching at any part of him she can reach from her current position; sitting up against the headboard of their bed, one arm clutching her stomach as another contraction rips through her. 

"It's time." she pants as he stares at her, frantic. 

Draco gathers her bag that's been packed for weeks now and helps her to the fireplace of their bedroom. A dash of floo powder and he calls Harry's name. 

Harry's head appears in his fireplace. One look at the sight before him and he's yelling for Ginny. Hermione is howling in pain, her fingernails digging into Draco's shoulder. Harry and Ginny are in their bedroom a moment later and Harry is leading them out to the car. He was the most level-headed of them all. He's done this twice before after all. 

They're speeding down London's streets and Hermione is merely whimpering in the backseat. Ginny hands her some water and goes through the breathing exercises she had taught the witch. Draco is watching from what feels like a distance. It all seems like a blur. His mind simply can't keep up. 

The car screeches to a halt and Harry is out of the car, coming to help Hermione before Draco even realizes what's happening. He's climbing out of the backseat after Hermione and watches as Ginny takes over, walking her to the entrance to St. Mungo's. Draco's feet are on the ground when Harry's hand grips his shoulder. 

"Draco," Harry says seriously. "You've got to pull it together. Hermione is going to need you the most out of any of us." 

This sudden realization pulls Draco out of the fog he had been trapped in. He blinks a few times. A warmth is spreading through his body.

"Right." he says. "Yeah." 

* * *

Draco's telling her to push and the doctor is coaching Hermione through each one. Encouraging her, coaxing her, reassuring her. It's almost over. One more. Last one. You're doing great, Hermione. Just one more. That's it. 

Draco's hand is turning blue and Hermione is screaming louder than he ever thought possible for someone her size. But then again, she continues to surprise him. To this day. His wife pushes once more, her face screwed up in concentration. 

"One more, Hermione. I promise. The very last one." 

Hermione groans but puts every once of force she can into it. Draco's squeezing his eyes shut from the pain in his hand, but Harry's words are ringing in his head. 

_Hermione is going to need you the most out of any of us..._

Draco leans forward, right next to her and kisses her sweaty temple. He brushes the dampened hair from her forehead and admires her. Drinks in her beauty, her strength, her determination. 

"You can do this, love. My Hermione. My everything. Out of every bloody person I know, you can do this." 

She smiles at him, a watery, screwed up smile and loosens her grip on his hand as a way of thanks. 

One more push, and it's over. The baby is out, screaming at the top of its lungs as its mother had just been. The aids swarm the newborn to clean it up and check its vitals. 

Hermione is resting her head against Draco's shoulder and he's kissing her forehead lightly. 

"You did beautifully." he murmurs. 

She smiles against him. Her body is so tired. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, would you like to meet your daughter?" 

Draco's heart swells and tears brim to his eyes as the doctor brings their tiny bundle of joy to them. Hermione extends her arms and takes their daughter, supporting her head. They stare down at the small, wriggling bundle in amazement. Her head is void of hair, kept warm by a purple hat but her eyes are big and round, even for a newborn. Hermione thinks she's never seen a brighter blue. Draco can't breathe properly. She's...she's beautiful. And perfect. And alive. And  _theirs._ They made this, together. It took seven years, but they did it. 

"What would you like to name her?" 

Hermione looks at Draco, biting her lip, before turning to the doctor and saying, "Cassiopeia. Cassie, for short."

"Cassie Grace." Draco says. 

Hermione cocks her head, a smile on her worn out features. 

* * *

Ginny and Harry coo over Cassie the moment they enter the hospital room. Ginny holds her for a while, making faces and funny noises. Harry tells them over and over how beautiful she is. Draco's parents stop by and Hermione had never thought she would see Lucius Malfoy cry. Narcissa held it together better than he did, but there was no denying by the smile on her face that she adored her new granddaughter. 

"We're both so happy for the two of you." Narcissa says as she smooths Hermione's hair and kisses her cheek. 

Draco hugs her and says good-bye to his father, who is wiping away a few tears. 

He joins his wife and daughter in bed, snuggling close to the both of them. Cherishing them. The three of them together, alone, for the first time. Their little family. Hermione's eyes are drifting shut. Draco trails kisses along her jaw before planting soft kisses on Cassie's nose and forehead. 

"We're parents, Draco." she says softly. 

"Yes, we are." he says with a laugh. 

"We're finally parents." she murmurs before drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

Draco has been preparing for this for nine months. The day they take their daughter home. He can change a diaper in record time, has baby proofed every inch of the house and the nursery had been done since Hermione reached her five month mark. They were more than ready. 

When they return home, Draco insists Hermione rest for a few hours. He can handle this. She looks at him skeptically, but the desire, no, need for sleep is overpowering. 

"Wake me in four hours, when she needs to be fed next." she says before planting a kiss on each of their cheeks and makes her way to their bedroom. 

Draco casts a silencing charm on her door. Four hours of uninterrupted sleep. It was better than nothing. He takes Cassie into her nursery and sets down the hospital bag. He grabs a book of the bookshelf and sits down in the rocking chair. He reads and rocks and kisses her nose every so often until she drifts off to sleep. Her tiny hand wraps around his thumb as she unknowingly sighs. Draco holds her a little closer and thanks Merlin that his daughter existed. 

* * *

To Hermione's surprise, Draco was doing most of the work. He was on hand with a diaper and wipes every time she needed changing, and he insisted every time that he would take care of it. The feeding was left to her, as they had opted to breast feed. Draco  _loved_ putting her down for her names and getting her ready for bed. He read to her until she fell asleep, always in that rocking chair. And he'd spend a few minutes counting her fingers and toes, watching her breathe, so peacefully oblivious to the world. 

"You know Draco, I do have to bond with our daughter too." 

"You get every morning with her, and most of the afternoon." he whines. 

Now that he had gone back to work last week, he was home less often. Hermione shakes her head and laughs. Draco was completely enamored with their daughter. Their wonderful miracle of a daughter. And she was too. It was hard not to be. 

Cassie starts crying from her nursery. Nap time was over. Draco moves to handle it, but Hermione stops him. "Allow me, please." 

* * *

Cassie's first birthday arrives before either of them can believe it. Everyone is at the Manor, where his mother insisted it be held. 

"Your flat isn't nearly big enough for all these people." she says, taking a flute of champagne. 

"We wouldn't need so much space if you hadn't invited all of your friends, mother." he reminds her pointedly. 

She shrugs. "I love throwing parties. Sue me, Draco." 

He sighs, catches sight of his father showing off Cassie to the Parkinsons. Best get her out of their now, before she's being passed around by all the elder purebloods. It would take forever to track down his own child. 

Hermione is standing beside Harry, Ron and Ginny, chatting animatedly with Neville and Luna. She's drinking champagne for the first time in a long time and she can't wipe the smile off of her face. She's finally content. 

"Motherhood suits you, Hermione." Neville says, raising his glass towards. 

"Thanks Neville." She wants to say she thinks so too, but that seems a bit conceited. 

After another hour or so of mingling, the guests gather round to sing Happy Birthday and watch the little blonde girl squirm in her parents laps as they open the copious amounts of presents. 

When dusk begins to settle over the garden, the guests begin to leave, wishing little Cassiopeia Grace Malfoy a happy birthday once more. 

* * *

Cassie is three when she shows her first signs of magic. Draco was coloring with her when he noticed a crayon levitating in front of them, Cassie staring directly at it. Her gaze falters and the crown drops. She turns to look at her father, a wide smile on her face. Draco hugs her tightly and tells her she's going to be a brilliant witch. Just like her mother. 

* * *

When she's six years old, Draco takes her to the Manor on a Saturday afternoon and gives her her first proper flying lesson. But first, a ride on the back of his broomstick around the grounds. She shrieks with laughter and wonder, looking down at the bountiful garden below her. She wrapped her short, little arms around her father's waist a little tighter and rested her head against his back. 

When they land, he shows her how to mount a broom properly. He goes over every broom safety rule he can remember  and shows her how to hover just a few feet above the ground. She grows bored of this quickly and asks if she can just fly already. He smiles, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and kisses the top of her head. She's definitely their daughter. 

"Of course. Just be careful and pay attention to what I do." 

She nods and mounts the broom just like he taught her. 

* * *

For Cassie's ninth birthday, she tells her mother that she wants a dog. Hermione asks if Cassie knows the responsibilities that come with owning a pet and her daughter nods. 

"I've been researching it. But mum, there's one important thing." 

"And what's that sweetheart?" 

"I want to adopt a dog." 

Cassie goes through every detail of research she found, explaining to her mother the growing epidemic of homeless animals. Two weeks later, on her birthday, and in the company of a slightly bitter Draco, they visit the local shelter. Cassie stops and studies every dog, interacting with each and every one. A member of the staff walks with them, looking at the young blonde with an amused expression. 

She stops and asks to walk a few, but it isn't until she spots a little while ball of fluff that she falls in love. 

"This is the one." she says as it licks at her face, wagging its tail. 

The young woman accompanying them takes them to another room where they sit at a desk and fill out paperwork. The volunteer tells them that they can't officially take their new dog home until a home check is complete. "Which Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, we can't complete until we have evidence that your landlord approves of having pets."

Cassie is slightly disappointed, but the woman assures the young girl she could have her dog by the this coming weekend. Cassie demands when they get home that they send the paperwork to the shelter immediately. They do and the shelter calls to tell them the homecheck will be tomorrow. 

The next day, Cassie is up bright and early, sitting by the front door, staring out the window, waiting. Hermione chuckles as she pours herself a cup of coffee and leans against the counter. 

"It's only seven thirty, Cass. They won't be here until around noon." she reminds her daughter. 

Cassie sighs heavily, slumping her shoulders and coming into the kitchen. 

"In that case, can I have some breakfast?" 

Hermione laughs and sets down her coffee. "Of course you can." 

Cassie eats her pancakes and eggs and toast and goes off to write Lily a letter. She tells her to come over later because she has a surprise. She begs her father to take her for a broom ride at the manor, and he obliges. 

When they return to the flat, there's a van parked on the street outside their building with the shelter's logo printed on the side. Cassie squeals in excitement and drags her father up the stairs. 

"Come on dad!" 

They reach their flat and Cassie runs to the living room, where her little white ball of fluff awaited. Hermione was talking with the shelter volunteers. Draco wasn't exactly thrilled about having a dog, but it made Cassie happy and that's all that mattered. Draco stood behind the sofa watching Cassie play with her new best friend. 

"What would you like to name her?" 

Cassie pauses for a moment. Then says, "Lucy." 

Hermione smiles knowingly. She had told Cassie once what they had thought about naming her. She told her all about Lucy, a white dwarf. It was perfect. 

* * *

Cassie's eleventh birthday is held at Ginny and Harry's house. It's not as big as the manor, but even Draco had grown tired of all the formal parties over the years. All attention was on Cassie, just as she liked it. Lily and her could often be found giggling in excitement, as they would both be heading to Hogwarts this year. Cassie received tons of gifts; from new robes to books to jewelry. The Parkinsons got her a telescope; astronomy was a budding interest of hers. Her parents had gotten her a black owl with gray and white specks throughout its feathers. 

"He's beautiful..." she whispers. "Thank you, Mum. Dad." 

They hug her and kiss her and say of course. A beautiful owl for our beautiful daughter. Our miracle. 

Cassie goes back to Lily with all her new gifts. Ginny and Harry come over to join Draco and Hermione. 

"I can't believe the two of them start Hogwarts next month." Ginny says, staring at the two girls. 

They all nod in agreement. It's hard to believe, especially for Hermione and Draco. Considering how difficult it had been to conceive a child in the first place. And now, eleven years later, they were, in a way, saying good-bye. Gone would be the days of waking up to find her daughter reading at the breakfast table, or falling asleep together while watching movies. No more family dinners on a daily basis or Friday nights spent gathered at the Potters. 

She smiles at Draco and leans in to him. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and squeezes lightly. He kisses her temple. 

"I love you." he whispers before he pulls away. 

"I love you too, Draco." she muses, tracing the angles of his jaw. 

* * *

Though there's a sadness in their hearts, Draco and Hermione put on smiling faces as they walk through Diagon Alley with Cassie and the Potters. 

"What kind of wand do you think you'll get Lily?" Cassie asks, walking with more confidence than was typical for eleven year olds. Mature beyond her years, she was. "I've read all about the different woods." 

Hermione and Draco shake their heads. Definitely their daughter. 

They shop for potions ingredients and gloves and textbooks and quills and  _finally,_ wands. 

Ten and a half inches. Hazel, Dragon Heartstring and Unyielding. 

The group stops for lunch and ice cream, laughing and chatting. And continue the rest of their shopping when they're done. Of course they stop at the joke shop to visit George, who tries to slip Cassie a bunch of free product but is caught by a scowling Draco. 

"I will not have my daughter get in trouble on her first day of school." 

"Right, right, right." George mumbles, then turns to apologize to a disappointed looking Cassie. "Sorry, kiddo." 

Draco steers her away, back to her mother and the rest of the gang. 

"All of their merchandise has been banned from Hogwarts for years now. " he explains. "Don't ever get caught with their products, Cass." 

She rolls her eyes and smirks. Don't get caught with it? She could manage that. 

* * *

 

Cassie is practically jumping up and down with excitement at the sight of the red steam engine. Hermione's holding back tears and Draco is clearing his throat repeatedly, fussing with his tie. Harry and Ginny are saying good-bye to Lily, while James and Albus haul their luggage onto the train. The train blows its whistle. Five minutes left until departure. 

"Okay, this is it." Hermione says, fussing with her daughter long, blonde hair. Just like her father's. 

"Mum..." Cassie groans. "Please don't cry." 

"I think it's a bit late for that." Draco remarks with a watery smirk. 

"Oh, dad, not you too!" 

Draco pulls his wife and daughter close, hugging them tightly. He breathes them in. Allows himself one last moment with the pair of them. He feels Hermione relax against him. Merlin, he loves them both more than life itself. 

"Good-bye, our miracle." he whispers. "Cassiopeia Grace Malfoy." 

They kiss the top of her head, tell her to be safe and write as soon as she can. 

"I'm going to miss her so much." Hermione tells him, face still resting against his chest. 

"Me too, love. Me too." 

* * *

Cassie is sorted into Slytherin, not a surprise for either of them. She likes her roommates well enough and adores all of her classes. She likes charms and potions the best though. And flying. She loves flying. 

"Bet you she tries out for the Quidditch team next year." Draco muses as he reads her letter for the umpteenth time. 

Hermione rolls her eyes and sets his cup of tea down in front of him. 

"You know she will." 

Draco smirks and sets down the letter. He happens to glance over at their refrigerator, when a picture captures his eye. It's a muggle one, so the people in it stay still. But Merlin he loves it. It's one of his favorites. 

They had taken a trip to the beach a few summers back. Cassie was eight. They had spent all day playing in the water and building sandcastles. Hermione had retrieved her camera from her bag and told them to smile. Cassie was on Draco's back, her arms around his neck, her eyes shut and mouth open in laughter. Draco's eyes were squinted and his smile was wide and genuine. They both seemed to glow, maybe from the sun. 

"Our miracle." he says quietly before sipping his tea. 

"Our miracle." Hermione murmurs, reaching across the table to take Draco's hand in hers. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Draco and Hermione either post-Hogwarts, as parents or 8th year Dramione. A happy ending regardless.


End file.
